Betrayal
by donnak
Summary: Set immediately where 2X15 "Jacksonville" ended. My take on how the rest of their evening turns out. Olivia's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own any part of Fringe, it all belongs to fox, along with my sanity for having make me wait two months for a new eipsode!!

Spoilers - 2X15 (Technically 2X14 - They found an episode from an alternate universe and plugged it in the second season. Go figure) Whatever. Spoilers for "Jacksonville"

Author's note - Hey all and thanks for reading. I love Fringe and a big fan fic reader but never wrote one, so here's my first! I just had to get this down, it would not leave me alone! Hope you all like it and please feel free to review. Any typos or other errors please let me know. I try to edit myself, but it's really difficult editing your own work. Sometimes you can't see the errors. Anyways that's all. Go Fringe!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It's so good to know that people are enjoying what I'm writing! Chapter 4 is up, but I'm not sure if I'm going to update. If I think of a good place to take this story then I will, definitely.

* * *

"Olivia, please don't tell him"

With the realization dawning upon her and tears in her eyes, she gazes at Walter in disbelief as he whispers these words to her. This man, who experimented on her as a child and is unknowingly, the cause of all the events that have happened over the past 2 years, is now asking her to keep this secret from Peter.

Peter, she thinks as she gazes up the stairs where he is innocently putting on his jacket so they can go and have their night out together. Peter, who has always been there for her, comforting her, protecting her, has been deceived his whole life. She thinks back to Massive Dynamic and where they almost kissed and how afraid she had been in that moment and how that cannot even compare to the pain and fear she feels right now, standing in his doorway.

How could she keep this from him? He meant so much to her. Over the past 2 years they both had gone to hell and back together and despite her character, military training and bad experiences in the past, she had fallen for him. But she was happy. When he had called and asked her to go out for drinks she smiled and knew that something great could come out of this. She would give it a shot; he was worth the risk. And they might perhaps pick up where they left off in the computer lab. But now, walking through his door, dressed in her best, hair down and loose, worry free for the moment she sees him and knows he doesn't belong. She knows the real reason why he has lived his nomadic lifestyle. She cannot bear the thought of losing him, or of keeping this secret from him even if it is for his own good. She cannot betray him like that. She knows what it is like to be lied to, and cannot bear to cause him the same pain. Too many thoughts travel through her mind in an instant and as she hears Peter walk down the stairs she pulls herself together, as only Olivia can do.

"Not tonight," she quickly whispers back to Walter before she smiles up at Peter, fighting back tears.

"Ready to go?" she asks.

"More than ready. It's just a couple of blocks away, we should get going. Walter, be good. And try to let Astrid win at Monopoly just once. We all know your IQ is 195 but you don't always need to be rubbing it in!" Peter replies with a playful grin on his face and winks at Olivia.

Olivia and Peter walk down the steps and on to the street, Peter leading the way and rambling about this place he discovered a few weeks ago and how he's wanted to take her there.

'He's nervous.' Olivia thought. 'He's rambling and fidgeting with his jacket. He's always so calm and collective but right now he just thinks this is a date and everything's fine and ok, when everything is far from being ok.'

"Hey, did you hear me? I said what did Broyles have to say about that news report?"

Olivia turned her head to the left to see Peter stopped a few feet behind her and was staring at her.

"Oh I'm sorry Peter, I just had something on my mind, it's kind of been a long day." She says shrugging her shoulders, trying to downplay how truly shaken up she was by what has happened in the past 10 minutes.

"Is everything ok Liv? Listen, if you want to go somewhere else or whatever…"

"No! I'm sorry, I do want to go out, I most definitely do need a drink." She says as she smiles and grabs his arm and pulls him towards her so they can continue walking.

Peter, enjoying the contact, keeps her arm linked with his. When Olivia looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and wry grin, he smirks back and tells her, "It's cold out, just trying to keep you warm you know?"

"Hmmm right, freezing." She replies, grateful he at least will act like himself tonight.

She needs time to think. To understand and process what has happened in the last 5 hours, their almost kiss, the universes colliding and the revelation about Peter. It was all so much, so much she thought that alcohol might not work this time. Only the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

They reach the bar and Olivia is hugely relieved when she sees all the people inside. 'Distractions', she thinks 'Now there'll be something to talk about rather than work'.

"Hey how about that table over there, it just opened up?" Peter asks.

"Nah, let's just go straight to the bar." She replies already walking over to the bar and claiming two stools as their own. "Here's good. Hey two Johnny Red's, no ice, and make them doubles."

"Whoa, a double shot of scotch! What's the occasion?" he asks with a glint in his eye, meant only for Olivia.

"Oh you know nothing much, just saving hundreds of lives, stopping the universes from colliding, same ol' stuff in the Fringe division!" she jokes, desperately needing that drink. She can barely look at Peter now, the dim lighting makes his 'glimmering' more pronounced, and it's a blatant reminder of his unknown truth.

"Yeah well, working for the Fringe division has definitely been eye opening, to say the least. So lets, make a toast then," he says as the bartender hands them there drinks. His face changes from playful to serious, the look in his eyes staring straight into hers, softening her resolve. "To you, Olivia."

"Me?" she asks bewildered.

"Of course you. You experimented on to gain your ability back and found the building and saved a lot of people. That, in my book, deserves a toast, don't you think?" he replies with a smirk.

She hesitates but realizes that he does have a point. They solved another case and saved lives. She raises her glass to meet his. "To...me."

She smiles and they both take a large swig of their drink. She relishes the burn down her throat and can feel it in her stomach and knows she needs more and quickly orders another round.

* * *

Hours pass, the bar is more crowded and they're both feeling the effects of the alcohol. They talk about past cases, upsets, great times and what the future holds. It was only after the first few drinks when Olivia realizes that the alcohol is lessening the glimmer. And now, in her completely drunken state, the glimmer has stopped.

Upon realization that it can be stopped and she finally sees Peter in his 'normal' state, she smiles.

"What's that smile for?" Peter asks, leaning in closer.

Olivia looks him straight in the eye, and whispers, "I'm glad _you're_ here."

Taking that comment to mean she's glad to have his company, Peter smiles in return and responds, "Well, I'd rather be here than anywhere else. I thought you knew that already?" He lightly places his hand on hers as an intimate gesture.

Olivia sighs and looks at their hands. 'This feels so right', she thinks to herself. 'I need time to process things but being here with him like this, just feels so right.'

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours? Finally realize how you can't live without me?" he chuckles, wishing that were true but for now he plays it as a joke.

"Yeah," she responds. "Something like that."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Well, I'd rather be here than anywhere else. I thought you knew that already?" He lightly places his hand on hers as an intimate gesture._

_Olivia sighs and looks at their hands. 'This feels so right', she thinks to herself. 'I need time to process things but being here with him like this, just feels so right.'_

"_What's going on in that beautiful head of yours? Finally realize how you can't live without me?" he chuckles, wishing that were true but for now he plays it as a joke._

"_Yeah," she responds. "Something like that."_

Peter's eyes widen at her statement and he can't help but let the smile spread across his face

"Well you know, you're in luck because this woman I work with keeps me really busy at work so I'll be in Boston for a long time. So you don't need to worry that I'm gonna leave anytime."

Olivia winces slightly at his comment. Her worst fear: abandonment. Peter can't leave her. Not now, not ever. She recovers quickly and puts on a smile, "Wow, this woman sounds like such an overbearing and controlling boss."

"She's really quite something once you get to know her." Peter says as he leans forward to whisper into her ear, "You should see her when she's only wearing her bra and underwear. That is a sight."

Olivia feels her cheeks blush immediately and tries to hide the smile that threatens to expose just how much she is enjoying the direction this conversation is heading. But she ducks her head slightly so her blond wisps of hair only slightly hide her face. Olivia, now feeling the full effects of the alcohol, gathers the courage to continue this role-playing that Peter has started, if only to hear what else he thinks of her.

She moves her hands onto his forearms so that they will remain in this position. She licks her lips, and inches closer to his ear, breathing heavy. "So, she's hot? You liked what you saw?"

"Oh yeah." Peter responds huskily. He moves so that he is lightly brushing his stubble on her flawless cheek and places a slow, languid kiss on her jaw. Olivia feels her heart speed up and knows what is about to happen. He continues his exploration, seeing just where the limit might be. He pulls back slightly and looks in her eyes. He places his hand on her cheek just as he had done back at the lab and slowly, gaging every nuance she makes to ensure himself that this is what she wants, leans into her. He feels her breath on his face and his eyes unconsciously close as his lips meet hers. It's a slow, timid kiss. He gains more courage when he feels her smile against him, and her arms slide up his arms and wrap loosely around his neck, pulling him closer. He smiles in return and all timidity is gone. His presses his lips more firmly onto hers and wraps his protective arms around her waist.

When they reluctantly pull apart, their foreheads still touch, still needing the contact. He smiles and moves his right hand so he can run his fingers through her hair. "I've wanted to do that for such a long time", he confesses.

Olivia, shocked at such a statement, can't help but smile. "Really? Just how long exactly?" she asks, playfully.

"I dunno, since Iraq?" he chuckles.

"Come on!" she exclaims, as she pulls back, grinning from ear to ear. "That long, Peter? And I thought _I _could read people! You're pretty good at hiding your feelings, you know?"

"It's what I do best. But hopefully now I won't have to." He places his hand against her cheek again and looks pleadingly into her eyes. "Please tell me we can do that again."

Touched at the sincerity in his eyes, her countenance changes from light-hearted to one of longing. "How about right now", she says and grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

"_You're pretty good at hiding your feelings, you know?"_

"_It's what I do best. But hopefully now I won't have to." He places his hand against her cheek again and looks pleadingly into her eyes. "Please tell me we can do that again."_

_Touched at the sincerity in his eyes, her countenance changes from light-hearted to one of longing. "How about right now", she says and grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him towards her. _

Breathless, and with their hearts swimming with intense emotion, they pull apart from one another, his hand still on her cradling her face, his thumb lightly caressing her cheek. Olivia knows that all she is feeling cannot be solely the alcohol, but must be feelings she has been bottling up for the past year and half for this man who sits in front of her.

"Peter, let's get out of here." She says gently.

"Liv, are you sure? I don't want to rush things..."

"I'm sure. I just want you, I want this, with you, only with you" she replies, surprised at how vulnerable she has become and how much she wants to share with Peter.

He looks at her, deep into her eyes and the world around them seems to not exist.

"Let's get out of here." He calls the waiter over and quickly pays the bill. He helps her with her jacket and they leave the bar, walking in the direction of his house. His hand finds her hand and they continue to walk in silence. Nothing needed to be said, both understanding that the line has been crossed and now, there is no going back.

"You drive, I don't need a DUI on my record." She says as she tosses Peter the keys to her FBI issued SUV. "You're the one with the criminal record already. I'd be willing to bet that a DUI for you would be like a parking ticket to me." She grins at him as she gets in the passenger seat.

Peter rolled his eyes at Olivia playfully, enjoying their bantering. "Was that supposed to be some sort of wise crack into my less then honourable past as a criminal mastermind, Agent Dunham? Because there was a time, I thought, when you liked that about me?"

Thinking of what to say back, Olivia just smiled, loving the way she could tease him, and knowing he would say some sort of sarcastic remark back. She turned her head to retort to his comment when she noticed that the 'glimmer' had returned. Not as prominent as it had been in the house, but it was visible. 'The alcohol must be wearing off', she thought.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Peter asks quickly, noting the change in her face.

"No not at all, just…I think the day is finally catching up with me. A lot happened, you know?"

"Ya, I noticed. Universes colliding, this amazingly handsome guy kissed you, I get it. You need time to cope", he quips back at her with a grin.

As Peter turns onto her street all she can do is chuckle lightly at his comment. 'He always does that, tries to make light of the situation. He's too cute. But I don't think I can go through with this tonight. Not when he's glimmering like that. Not when he doesn't know the truth. I can't betray him, I can't let him into my heart if there's a chance that I could hurt him or he could leave.'

Peter parks the car and is at her side in an instant, opening her door and walking beside her, up her front steps, to her front door.

As Olivia is reaching for her keys from his hand, he realizes that something has changed and knows that tonight isn't going to happen.

He reaches for her hand while the other is tilting her chin slightly upwards, so he can read her expression. "Olivia, what's wrong? We don't have to do anything tonight, I just…want to be near you."

Looking into his eyes, and hearing him utter such an open and vulnerable confession, tears begin to form and threaten to fall. She gains the courage needed and knows she want him here as well. She unlocks the door and still holding his hand, ushers him into her apartment.

Without turning any lights on, they reach her bedroom, she turns to face him and knows she has to be honest. Seeing him glimmer is starting to open up the wounds that haven't even started to heal. "Peter," she chokes, "I don't want to be alone tonight. Stay with me" Whether it was a question or statement, Peter was not sure. All he knew was that she needed him here and that there was nowhere else he would rather be.

He placed a light kiss on her lips and nodded. He slowly began to undress to his undershirt and boxers, while she undressed and slipped into some practical pajamas. She slipped into bed and was on her side and felt the bed dip as Peter did the same. She felt him pull her towards him and relished the sensation of feeling his whole body alongside hers. He had his arm wrapped protectively over her waist and rested his head behinds hers, nestled softly in her hair. She could feel his stubble on the base of her neck as he placed sweet kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Good night Liv."

Olivia, smiling at the comfort and innocence of the moment, reaches for his hand which is resting across her stomach and pulls it towards her lips and kisses his palm, keeping his hand in hers.

"Good night Peter."


End file.
